1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a four-way power lumbar support system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a four-way power lumbar support system which provides outputs for in-out directional adjustments and up-down directional adjustments by using a single motor and a single gearbox assembly.
2. Discussion
A conventional power lumbar support system uses a motor and gearbox assembly commonly referred to as an actuator for each mode, adjustment or plane of operation. Thus, a two-way power lumbar support system would provide an arching directional adjustment of a flexible, resilient support element in an in-out direction and require a single actuator. A four-way power lumbar support system would provide an arching directional adjustment of a flexible, resilient support element plus a level directional adjustment, in an up-down direction, which would require two separate actuators, one for each adjustment direction. Two such actuators promotes complication, increases overall size and weight, and promotes duplication of gearbox components. The types of devices as described in the current four-way power lumbar support systems also include complicated switches which provide for two-directional operation. Such a switch can be used to allow the motor to rotate in one direction thus causing adjustment in one direction. A second direction reverses the motor thereby causing and resulting in a second adjustment direction.
Accordingly, the need exists to provide an improved, cost-effective, light weight and efficient four-way power lumbar support system. The current invention creates such a four-way power lumbar support system and offers major improvements over previous systems such as providing a 50% savings on motors and a significant reduction in gearbox component duplication.